


So in Love

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Human Carmilla Karnstein, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, Married Life, Motherhood, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: This fic has a lot of fluff so if you like fluffy fics you could read this one.A day in the life of Carmilla and Laura raising her beautiful daughter, and remembering beautiful memories.





	So in Love

  
The alarm went off and Carmilla groaned, moving her hand to slam it off, then cuddling back to Laura. Laura giggled.

"Carm, we gotta get up."

"No." Carmilla mumbled.

Laura knew that the only way to wake up Carmilla was to put her lips to use. She connected her lips to her lips, and Carmilla right away woke up, smirking as her hand traveled down Laura's body. Right as her hand got to her lower back, Laura moved it away and got up the bed.

"Cupcake," she sighed.

"I know Carm, but we need to shower before Allison wakes up."

Carmilla smirked "Shower?"

Laura rolled her eyes and pulled Carmilla out of bed, dragging her to the bathroom. Carmilla turned on the water and let the water fall on both of them.

They knew Jadewouldn't be up for a while and if she did, she'd just watch TV.

Carmilla tried to distract Laura by kissing her collarbones and neck, which made Laura shiver. She really, really wanted to continue this, but she knew if they started they'd wouldn't stop.

Laura turned the shower off and wrapped herself with a towel, she walked out to their bedroom, while Carmilla slipped on her robe. Once they were dried off, Carmilla debated between trying again or waking up Jade.

Laura was staring to put on her underwear "I know what you're thinking Carm" she said turning around bottoming her pants "Go and check if Jade is awake"

Carmilla sighed and walked to Jade's room, opening the door. She smiled lightly, looking at the basically miniature Carmilla sitting in bed book in hands, her hair a little bit of a mess, and a very asleep black and white Border Collie laying down at the end of the bed.

Carmilla didn't mind having a dog or a cat, but agreed to getting a dog if it was big enough. She was worried about Jade's safety, with her being so small, she got that from Laura, Dobby had been nothing but protective over Jade since he was a little puppy. He'd always followed her everywhere and he never slept anywhere unless he was with Jade.

"Hey muffin" Carmilla said, at the sound of Carmilla's voice Dobby perked up and jump off the bed, Carmilla let him out and she entered Jade's room.

"What are you doing up, Creampuff?" Carmilla asked while she seated beside her daughter, she give her a kiss on her head. Jade looked like mini version of Laura even her sweet tooth was as equal as her, except for the hair she got the messy wavy hair from Carmilla and the habit of reading a lot.

Laura was going up the stairs after letting Dobby out, she herd Carmilla talking with Jade and a smile automatically was on her face.

When Laura talk about wanted to have kids, Carmilla was nervous about it but after talking about it they decided to try it and when they found out Jade was on the way Carmilla couldn't be more happy, she stared making one of the bedroom into a nursery room, when Laura was on labor Carmilla was already at the door.

She was leaning at the door smiling at the two girls she loved. It amazed her how much they looked alike, but Jade had a mix of Laura and Carmilla's personalities.

"I'm reading Harry Potter" she said changing a page.

Carmilla smiled "How many times how you read it?"

"Three times" she said closing the book and looking at her mother.

"Good morning cutie" she saw the book on Jade's bed Like mother like daughter, Laura thought.

"Mommy!" Jade got up the bed and went and hug Laura she picked her up, "Mommy can I have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast"

"Since you wake up early, I don't see why not"

Jade smiled wide and the two went to the kitchen while Carmilla went to the bedroom and changed. Minutes later Carmilla went to the kitchen make her usual cup of coffee and wrapped her arms around Laura was she was doing the last pancakes, she give her a small kiss on her cheek and joined Jade on the kitchen island.

"Momma can we go to the park after school?"

"Maybe, what do you think cupcake?"

Laura was serving Jade her pancakes and she was making puppy eyes to her, she smiled.

"I guess I could get off work early"

"Yay!" Jade cheered and staring eating her pancakes.

After breakfast was over Laura went to work and Carmilla went to take Jade to school, they got there ten minutes later because Jade didn't wanted to wear what Carmilla told her.

"Jade you have to put this jeans you can't wear those they dirty" they have dirt all over them Jade was wearing them on a rainy day and was building mud castles.

"But this are my favorite!" The five year old said while stomping her feet.

"Why did you have my temper" Carmilla said to herself, she signed and try to convince her daughter.

"Muffin if you wear this ones uh... I take you to get ice cream. What do you think?"

"Okay" she said a took the jeans Carmilla was holding, _just as easy to convince as Laura_ she thought.

Minutes later they were driving to school, Carmilla had to explain why they were late to the principal at the door.

"It's okay Mrs. Karnstein, come on Jade" the principal said entering the school.

"Bye momma, love you"

"Love you too, kid" Carmilla give her daughter a brief hug.

Carmilla smiled as she saw Jade talking to her friend, she remember the first time Jade had to go school, Laura and Carmilla were trying not to cry when they had to leave her but then they saw Jade making conversation with some girls and they felt happy for her little girl growing up. Carmilla smiled at the thought and went back to the car, she stared driving back to the house.

The best part about Carmilla's work was that she could stay in the comfort of her home, the bad side was that she really misses the company of her two cupcakes. When Jade was just learning how to walk she always find her way to Carmilla's office and Carmilla dropped everything and stared to tickle her, later Laura would come and she forgot about her work.

Carmilla's phone stared to sound bringing her back to reality, she saw the ID it was Laura.

"Hey cupcake"

"Hey Carm, I couldn't get out of work early, turns out we gonna have a meeting after"

"Oh, then we wait for you for dinner"

"I'm sorry Carm, but I'm gonna be a little late tonight"

"How late?"

"I'm probably gonna be home by eight, tell Jade that I'm sorry"

"It's okay Laura, I'll tell her don't worry"

"Thanks Carm, I gotta go now the new assistants are getting yelled at. I love you"

"Love you too"

Carmilla hang up and stared at her phone, it was only nine thirty jade got out of school at noon, she had plenty of time to plan something fun for her, she knew Jade would be upset when she found out Laura wouldn't be at the park there is not enough ice cream to make her happy, so Carmilla thought that she would use the second best option, Dobby.

 

Laura was falling asleep in her chair at the office when she heard a bark coming from the hallway

"I'm working on it!" Laura said startled by the sound focusing on her computer.

"I can see that, you're working very hard cutie"

She smiled at the sound of that beautiful voice she loved, she got up of her chair and went to give Carmilla a hug when she was surprised by Jade.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie"

She picked her up and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well-" Carmilla was cut off by Jade, who was pouting.

"I missed you at the park, I thought you and momma were going to pick me up after school"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't go, I had a lot of work to do"

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Laura gave her a look. She put her arms up in surrender.

"When are you going to finish work?" Jade ask while playing with Laura's necklace.

"I'm gonna be home later"

"Can you just come home now?"

Before Laura could respond her assistant was knocking on her door.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Laura, but they are about to start"

"Thanks JP, I'll be there in a minute"

JP nodded and walked out of the office.

"Well it looks like mommy has work to do, c'mon muffin let's go home"

"I don't want to" Jade said hugging Laura tight. "I wanna stay with mommy" she said mumbling on Laura's neck.

"I'll talk to her" Laura said while Carmilla and Donny waited outside of Laura office.

She sit Jade down on her chair, she was looking down at the floor pouting, it breaks Laura's heart, she hated when she couldn't spend time with her own daughter, sometimes she really think about quitting this job and get another one where she could spend more time with her family.

"Jade, I know you hate when I work late, but I promise you tomorrow we're gonna spend the whole day together, what'd you think about that?"

Jade look at her and she had the biggest smile and she give her a hug.

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

"I promise" she hooked her pinky to hers and give her a hug"Now go with momma and I see you later tonight"

She give her a last hug.

"Bye mommy"

 "Bye, honey"

 

After Carmilla took Jade to the ice cream place there were now on the living room watching Zootopia on Netflix, twenty minutes into the movie and Jade was sleeping on the couch, Carmilla let her sleep a little bit while she stared making dinner.

She went for something easy, mashed potatoes, with roasted chicken and vegetables. She decided to do something special for Laura so she went and grabbed a bottle of wine with two glasses and placed on the other side of the kitchen. And stared cooking.

When Carmilla finished she went to the living to wake up Jade, the movie was almost finished.

"Hey pumpkin, time for dinner" Carmilla while gently shaking her.

"Is mommy home?" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet pumpkin but soon, now come on let's eat"

 

When Laura arrived she was surprised to see that Carmilla wasn't on the living room, she walked to Jade's room and saw her sound asleep hugging her stuffed bunny and Dobby curled up next to her, she went and give her a kiss on her forehead, she fixed her bunny so it wouldn't fall and got out of the room.

She went to her bedroom but it was empty, she took her wok clothes off and change onto some sweatpants and a t-shirt, she decided to go on Carmilla's office and she found her with her head on the desk and her laptop on. She smiled at the scene in front of her, Carmilla has her mouth a little open and was snoring, she walked in and took her laptop to the side and wake her up.

"Carm, wake up. Carmilla"

"Cupcake, what time is it?"

"Is eight forty, I see that you work late again too"

"I was just checking the last two chapters and see if they have any errors I must have fallen sleep"

"Well lets go to bed it would be more convenient than your desk"

"You didn't think of that last week" Carmilla said with a devilish smile on her face.

Laura smiled "Come on go to bed, I'll be there after I eat something I'm a little hungry"

"Actually I prepared something special for you since I knew you would be tired after work, so" Carmilla offered her hand to Laura and she took it she lead her to the kitchen and reheated the food and prepared the wine.

"After you are done walk to the backyard" Carmilla said while giving Laura the wine glass, she walked out to the backyard and stared preparing the back yard she put a blanket on the grass and a couple of pillows, she set up the speakers she connected her phone and press play one the playlist she made.

Laura finished with her food and place it on the dishwasher and went outside as Carmilla told her.

"This looks beautiful Carm" Laura said from the door.

"I'm glad you like it" Carmilla pointed to the blanket and they lay on it while listening to the music on the background and the beautiful night sky. Two songs later a particular song stared playing.

"May I have the honor?" Carmilla said while offering her hand to Laura.

Laura giggled "Yes"

They got up and stared dancing to the rhythm. Laura had her arms around Carmilla's neck and Carmilla has hers around Laura's waist.

"You remember when was the last time we danced to this song?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, it was the best day of my life" Carmilla kiss her and stared singing.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_  
 _I love your hair like that_  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back.

"I can't believe it has been four years since we got married" Laura said touching Carmilla's forehead their eyes closed.

"And ten years since we meet. Did you regret anything?"

"I don't regret nothing, the day we got married I was the most happiest girl ever"

"Me too"

They smiled and kissed each other while dancing to the song, Laura broke apart and stared singing.

_You look so beautiful in this light_  
Your silhouette over me  
 _The way it illuminate out your brown eyes  
Is the Tenerife sea._

Carmilla and Laura laughed at their change of the lyrics, they did that at their wedding day, Carmilla had said that she didn't wanted that song because of that part "I don't have blue eyes it doesn't make sense Laura" Carmilla said "we have to change the song for another one" a day later Laura came to the idea of changing that part  so she told Carmilla "Carm, you know it sounds good", Carmilla agreed and they keep it that way, besides it was more like them and cute.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

They continue dancing their foreheads together, when the last verse was coming they sing it together.

_And should this be the last thing I see_   
_I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_   
_So in love, love, love, love,  
So in love._

"Thanks Carm, I really needed this"

"You're welcome" She kiss her " I love you"

"Love you too"

They say down on the blanket next to each othe, Laura has her head on Carmilla and Carmilla arm was on Laura's waist, they were looking at the night sky  while another song was playing on the background.

Whe the music stopped they went back inside, they make a quick stop to see how was Jade, she was still asleep, they walked to their bedroom, brush their teeth and went to bed. Laura cuddling Carmilla.

"Good night, Carm"

"Good night, cupcake"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it if you did leave me a comment, let me know what you think.


End file.
